A Day At The Winner Mansion
by Kitty Kisara
Summary: It's a normal day at the blond Winner heir's residence (as normal as it can be with the five boys ).... gimme a break, please, this is my first attempt at a humor fic! R&R! Ja!


A Day At The Winner Mansion  
  
Disclainer: I don't own Gundam Wing, 'N Sync, Harry Potter, Titanic, Austin Powers 2,  
  
or anything else I forgot to mention, so plllleeeeaaase don't sue me, k? K! Buh-bye and   
  
enjoy my fic!!  
  
  
The Gundam pilots lazily lounged around the Winner mansion, each doing what  
  
they had a whim for. Heero gazed boredly at the screen of his laptop, head   
  
propped in hand, his face remaining emotionless. Duo, on the other hand, was  
  
totally engrossed in a movie he had rented the night before. Trowa walked   
  
aimlessly around the grounds, thinking of something to do. Quatre drank tea  
  
while comfortably sitting in his enormous easy-chair, reading Harry Potter and   
  
the Chamber of Secrets. Wufei stared lovingly at his beloved Nataku, occaisonally  
  
murmuring something inaudible.   
  
Suddenly, a shriek is heard from the living room...  
  
Duo: WHAT?! THE SHIP SINKS??!! HEEEERRRRROOOOOO!!!!  
  
Duo storms into Heero's room. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE SHIP ACTUALLY   
  
SINKS!!"   
  
Heero looks up from his laptop and smirks. "Don't know your AMERICAN HISTORY, do   
  
you Duo?" He laughs. "Besides, I didn't want to *spoil* the movie for ya!"   
  
Duo slumped into a nearby chair and pouted. "You could've warned me."   
  
Heero: Oh yeah, you would've listened to me.  
  
Duo jumped up furiously to protest, thought about it, shook his head and sat down.   
  
Heero smirked. "That's what I thought."   
  
*sound of someone angrily climbing stairs*   
  
Wufei swings the door open and stomps over to Heero and Duo.   
  
Wufei: Maxwell, STOP SCREAMING LIKE A WEAK LITTLE ONNA!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Who's the one screaming now, Wuffy?  
  
Wufei: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T CALL ME WUFFY!!!  
  
Duo: WUFFY!  
  
Wufei: WUFEI!  
  
Duo: WUFFY!  
  
Wufei: WUFEI!  
  
Duo: WUFFY!  
  
Wufei: WUFEI!  
  
Duo: WUFEI!  
  
Wufei: WUFFY!!!!!!....*stops to think* wait....  
  
Duo: Gotcha, Wuffy!! Bwahahahaha!!! *sticks his toungue out and starts rolling on the   
  
floor*  
  
Wuffy..er..Wufei: *growls* INJUSTICE!!! *storms out of room, stomps down stairs*  
  
Heero rolls his eyes and returns to blankly staring at the laptop.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa is still mindlessly wandering around the Winner residence when he   
  
comes upon the stable....  
  
Trowa stops and considers riding one of the fearless stallions.   
  
Trowa: *turns to camera* "......I don't even know how to ride horses."   
  
I, the author *insert cheesy superhero music*, jump through my laptop screen.   
  
"Trowa, does it look like I care if you can ride a horse or not?! I need this fic to keep   
  
movin';   
  
just mount the horse and try to ride!"  
  
Trowa: Yeah, but....  
  
Me: Listen, I've been riding horseback for, like, six years now- trust me, there's nothing   
  
to it!  
  
*to myself, but easily could be heard* Although, there was the time that horse bucked   
  
me off...  
  
Trowa gulped and tried inching away, but I snapped back from my nostalgic (not really)   
  
gaze and grabbed his shoulder.   
  
"Not so fast Nanashi!"   
  
Trowa: ....!!  
  
  
  
Quatre: Whew! Those Harry Potter books are some LONG! *goes to take a sip of his   
  
tea*  
  
"QUATRE!!!!"   
  
"SLURRRRP!!!"  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"DUO!"   
  
  
Wufei: *grumbling* WUFEI! WUFEI! I CAN'T let Maxwell do that again! It is INJUSTICE!  
  
Grrrrrrrr! *goes back to obsessing over Nataku*  
  
  
"Trowa, trust me-"  
  
"No!"   
  
"Trowa, look....they're harmless as kittens!" I hold out my hand to a beautiful white   
  
Arabian stallion. It pins its ears back, tosses its head, and bites at my hand. I pull my   
  
hand away just in time.   
  
"Heh heh- maybe they haven't been fed yet!"   
  
Trowa: No. Buh-bye! *smiles and turns to walk away, but I once again stop him*   
  
"Trowa, look, do something interesting! I don't care what, just do something! See ya   
  
later!"  
  
I wave and 'magically' disappear through a portal to resume writing the fic.  
  
Trowa: *blinks confusedly and shrugs* Fine, I'll do something.... *runs 'off-camera'*  
  
  
  
Duo: *engrossed in another random movie*  
  
T.V.: ...I shall call him..... Mini-me!  
  
Duo: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *whole room goes black* .....Eep! What happened?  
  
The t.v. flickers white and Quatre appears on the screen. "Ha ha haha ha! Nobody   
  
disturbs me from reading Harry Potter!!"  
  
Duo: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!! I AM SHINIGAMI!!!   
  
Quatre: Pipe down and I might just put back on the movie in another hour!!!!  
  
Duo: *folds his arms and pouts* FINE!! *sticks his toungue out*  
  
  
Heero closes the laptop. "Kami, I'm BORED! Lemme ask Quatre if I can take one of his   
  
cars out....."   
  
Heero walks down the hall, checking each room for the Winner heir.   
  
Creeeak..."No" SLAM!   
  
Creeeak..."No" SLAM!   
  
Creeeak... "EEEEK!" *turns red* "No..." *dodges a shoe* SLAM!  
  
  
Trowa: *yells over howling wind at the camera* IS THIS INTERESTING ENOUGH FOR   
  
YA?!  
  
Trowa jumps out a plane (WITH a parachute; he wants to do something crazy, not   
  
suicidal!),   
  
carrying a small switch. Soon, he floats to the ground, landing on a horse. The horse   
  
throws its head madly and takes off, galloping at full speed. Trowa rides on, clearing   
  
hurdle after hurdle.  
  
After a minute of this, he presses the button. Blazing light is seen up ahead as a large   
  
ring erupts into flames. Trowa skillfully leads the fearless steed through the scarlet ring,   
  
coming to a complete halt immediately afterwards. He throws his arms into the air   
  
victoriously. "How was that?!"   
  
I step through the screen. "Fine, except that... you didn't do your really cool flipping   
  
manuevers at the end!" '  
  
Trowa:*faints (from exhaustion and disbelief)*  
  
"Trowa...."  
  
  
"No" SLAM!!  
  
"NO" SLAM!!!  
  
"NO!" SLAM!!!!   
  
"Quatre, WHERE ARE YOU??!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre: *apears from nowhere* Oh, sorry Heero. Were you looking for me?   
  
Heero:*supresses his aggravation* Can I take a car out?  
  
Quatre: Oh, sure. Here, take the... *fumbles for keys* hmm... All I have available is....  
  
*takes out a set of keys* the stretch limo.  
  
Heero: That's fine, I don't care. I just want to go somewhere before I go into a coma!  
  
Quatre: Ok, be back by dinner.  
  
Heero: Thanks. *dashes toward the garage*  
  
Quatre: WAIT, HEERO!  
  
Heero: *stops in his tracks* Hm?  
  
Quatre: Be careful.... don't drive into any small neighborhoods. There's an 'N Sync   
  
concert coming to town tonight, and fans tend to chase every limo in sight.  
  
Heero: I'll watch out. *disappears to the garage*  
  
Quatre: *shrugs* I warned him....  
  
Quatre turns and walks back to one of the many rooms in the mansion to resume   
  
reading."I'll aggravate Duo later." He opens the door and a sweet-smelling liquid falls all   
  
over him. "W-wha...*tastes liquid* HONEY?!" On that word, feathers descend from   
  
above the doorway. One lands on his nose, causing him to sneeze violently.  
  
"DUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" *AAAACHOOO!!!*  
  
Evil laughter is heard from behind a turned chair. The chair spins around to reveal Duo.  
  
"Never mess with Shinigami." Duo laughs maniacally, then runs away from an infuriated   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner..... laughing at the sight of Quatre covered in honey and   
  
feathers all the while....  
  
  
  
"Trowa? Oh great. He's out cold!" I did my best to hoist Trowa over the ghost wite   
  
Arabian. After a few minutes, I succeed and mount the horse. At least the horse was   
  
cooperating; after Trowa's 'performance', it was pretty tired and didn't care who rode it. I   
  
led the stallion to the huge doors at the back of the enormous mansion and dismounted,   
  
carefully lowering the unconcious Trowa. I went to open one of the towering double   
  
doors and was almost knocked over as someone flew past me, a long braid flailing   
  
behind. I slowly got up and was about to yell at the obvious person responsible for   
  
knocking me over when someone else came barreling by, causing me to topple over   
  
again. I watched, amused at the sight of Duo running from a honey-dripping Quatre. As   
  
much as I would have loved to see the chase pursue, I decided to end it. "GUYS!!!!" Duo   
  
and Quatre freeze and look at me confusedly.  
  
Duo and Quatre: Who are you?  
  
Me: I'm the author of this fic.  
  
Duo: No argument there....  
  
Quatre: If you're the author, than WHY did you make Duo cover me in HONEY?!   
  
Me: Don't worry- you'll get him back later...  
  
Quatre turns to Duo and smiles evilly.  
  
Duo: Hey, only I smile evilly!!! *starts chasing Quatre*  
  
Me: AHEM!! GUYS!! Get over here and TAKE CARE OF YOUR FRIEND!!! I'm leaving,   
  
see ya! *walks and disappears instantly*  
  
Duo: *blinks absentmindedly*  
  
Quatre: C'mon, Duo; let's go help Trowa.   
  
Duo: K.  
  
  
  
Wufei: *meditating* Hmmmmmm...... D'AH!!!! I can't concentrate! There must be   
  
JUSTICE! I must go and defeat that baka Maxwell in order to obtain justice!!! *walks   
  
hotheadly out the door*  
  
  
  
Heero: Hm... mabye there's a DVD rental place around here....  
  
Heero turns onto a quiet little street that seems deserted.....   
  
Heero: *stops car* Hmmmm... *takes out a.... MAP!! Yes, that's right-Heero Yuy is   
  
using a MAP!! (bear with me- he's a little OOC, it's gonna help this fic go along! ;P)* Oh,   
  
I see.... I have to....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGOD, A LIMO!!! JUSTIN!!!!!!!!"   
  
Heero snaps his head up just in time to see an obsessed 12-yr-old 'N Sync fan hurdling   
  
toward his (Quatre's) limo....   
  
O'NSF: *leaps onto top of limo* STEPHANIE!!! MELISSA!!! SHELLEY!!! RACHEL!!!  
  
COME OUTSIDE, QUICK!!! 'N SYNC's OUT HERE!  
  
Heero: *eyes wide with terror* NO!  
  
The other four girls burst out their front doors, dressed in 'N Sync gear from head to toe.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" All four teeny-boppers either throw themselves onto the car or bang on   
  
the windows for attention. "JUSTIN!!! I LOOOVE YOOOOU!!!"  
  
"LANCE, YOU ARE SOOOOO HOOOT!!!!!"  
  
"J.C., MARRY MEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"CHRIIIIS, CAN I HAVE A KIIIIS???!!!!"   
  
"JOEEEYYY!!! YOU ROOOOCK!!!!!  
  
Heero: *clamps his hands over his ears to lessen the irritating shrieks*I HAVE to shut   
  
them up!! *rolls down window*   
  
Five Girls: *gasp* Hey, you're not Justin...  
  
Heero: No, I was just riding through the neighborhood looking for a video store, and-  
  
Five Girls: LIAR!!!  
  
Heero: Wha-?  
  
Melissa: YOU KIDNAPPED THEM AND TOOK THEIR LIMO!!!! DIIEEEEEE!  
  
Heero: *puts his hands up in defense* NO! I just-  
  
"GET HIM!!"   
  
"EEP!"  
  
  
  
Trowa: *groggily opens eyes* ....Wha- Ohhh, my heeead.... *puts his hand to his head*  
  
Where am I?  
  
Duo: Look, he's up! Hey Trowa, need anything?  
  
Trowa: Who-who are you?  
  
Quatre: *looks at Duo worriedly* Oh, no.... not the amnesia again!  
  
Duo: *shakes head* NO WAY!! *runs outside*  
  
Trowa: *turns to Quatre* Where am I? Who are you?? Who am I??  
  
Quatre: *blinks* Duo..... help.....  
  
Duo: *runs back in carrying a stick* TROWA!!!   
  
Trowa: OH, NOW I REMEMBER!! I'M TRO-  
  
BANG! *thump*   
  
Quatre: *sweatdrops*  
  
Duo: Oops.....   
  
  
"MAXWEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!! COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU WEAKLING!!"  
  
From opposite side of mansion:   
  
Duo: *throws his head up* Did you hear something, Quatre?  
  
Quatre: *looks up from book* No. *returns to book*  
  
Duo: Huh.   
  
Trowa: *unconcious on sofa* ........   
  
  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DIDN'T KIDNAP 'N SYNC!!!!!  
  
The five crazed 'N Sync fans had dragged him out the limo. Three held Heero down, one   
  
sat on his back, and one screamed in is face. The girl screaming stopped. "What?   
  
What do you mean? Then how did you get a limo?"   
  
"I borrowed it from my friend Quatre."  
  
The girl's eyes grew wide. "You know Quatre Raberba Winner??!!"  
  
The girl sitting on him stepped off. Heero go up, rubbing his back. "Yeah."  
  
The five girls looked at each other. "OHMYGOOOOD!!!! AHHH!"  
  
"AH! STOOOOP SCREAMING!!!" Heero roared. The girls snapped their mouths shut.   
  
"Yes, I know Quatre and no, I did NOT kidnap 'N Sync! Now please, just tell me where   
  
the video store is so I can LEAVE!!" The girls blinked in astonishment. The girl Shelley   
  
spoke.   
  
"Can you bring us to meet Quatre?" Heero thought a minute. "Can you lead me to the   
  
video store first?" The five girls nodded excitedly. Heero smiled. "Ok, ok, fine- hop in."   
  
The five girls jump up and hug Heero. "Gah! Just get in!"  
  
  
Quatre walked over to Duo, drying his hair with a white towel, dressed in fresh clothes.   
  
"Did Trowa wake up yet?" Duo shook his head. "This honey is still kinda sticky...ew."   
  
  
Wufei jumps from a stairwell and lands skillfully, looking into a dark room.....   
  
"AHA!!" *crickets chirping* "ERRRAAHHH!! MAXWELLLLL!!" *runs to the next room*  
  
  
Trowa: ..ooooh......iie, my head.....  
  
Duo: Hey Trowa, you okay?  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
"He's back to normal!"  
  
  
"EVERY LITTLE THING I DO, NEVER SEEMS ENOUGH FOR YOUUU, YOU DON'T   
  
WANNA LOOOSE IT A-GAIN...." The five girls sang at the top of their lungs while   
  
bouncing on the leather interior doing the dance to "It's Gonna Be Me". Heero was on   
  
his last nerve. "WHICH WAY DO I TURN?!" he screams over the blaring music. "LEFT!!"  
  
  
The Winner mansion suddenly grew peaceful. Quatre sighed contentedly and picked up   
  
a book to read. Duo, on the other hand, was extremely restless and was deciding what   
  
to do next. Trowa sat on the couch near the towering front double doors, his head   
  
wrapped in bandages. The silence was broken by stomping growing louder and   
  
louder,and eventually.....  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
Duo: * groans* What do ya want, Wuffy?  
  
Wufei: To obtain justice by challenging you to a duel!  
  
Duo: *yawns* Yeah, yeah, whatever Wuffy.  
  
Wufei: WUFEI!  
  
Duo: *half-heartedly* Wuffy.  
  
Wufei: WUFEI!  
  
Duo: Wuffy.  
  
Wufei: WUFEI!  
  
"QUAAAAATRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Duo, Wufei, and Quatre: Huh?  
  
The five girls burst through the doors, knocking over Wufei in the process, and glomp   
  
poor little Quatre.   
  
Quatre: *muffled* AHHHG!  
  
Duo: Wha-  
  
Heero stood in the doorway shaking his head. "Ok girls, get your autographs and I'll   
  
bring you home."  
  
Wufei growled. "If it wasn't for those weaklings, I would have defeated you!!" Wufei   
  
storms out of the room. Duo rolls his eyes. "Rrrrriiiiight."  
  
The girls finally calm down long enough to get Quatre's autograph and are quickly   
  
hurried away by Heero before Duo could suggest they all go out to dinner. Heero leaves   
  
with the girls, Quatre settles down to read his book (loving the fact that he has   
  
admirers), Trowa falls asleep on the couch, Wufei returns to the garage to love his   
  
Nataku, and Duo sat trying to figure out why HE didn't have any fans.....  
  
  
A few hours later.....  
  
"I GOT IT!!!" Duo jumped up. "I'll join a BOY BAND!!"  
  
Quatre looks up from his book. "Sit down, Duo. You can't even sing."  
  
Duo pouts and sits back down.   
  
Duo: *mumbling* I could try.....  
  
Heero walks through the door, tattered and bruised.  
  
"What happened to you?"   
  
"I had to drop the girls off at the 'N Sync concert. Now, if you'll excuse me....."  
  
*THUMP!* Heero falls, exhausted from his whole excursion.  
  
THE END  
  
Like my fic??? Yeah? No? Tell me if I should write anything else or I should just stay   
  
away from writing forever and ever and a day! Thanx! R & R!! :D  
  
Quatre: Yeah, I have a comment!  
  
Me: Yeeesss?  
  
Quatre: WHY DID YOU MAKE DUO POUR HONEY ON ME?! THAT WAS MY   
  
FAVORITE SHIRT!!! *sniffle*  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Anyone with REAL comments, e-mail me. Thanx!  
  
Quatre: *pouts*   
  
Me: YOU ARE RICH, QUATRE!!! GO BUY ANOTHER SHIRT!!!  
  
Quatre: *perks up* Oh yeah! See ya!  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Ja!


End file.
